What Can I Say?
by Magnis
Summary: RE-POST! A Jibbs songfic...kinda! set during the events of Lost and Found no spoilers ENJOY! rating due to minor swearing! Also...if you have songfic ideas sumit them here...i might do them!


As much as I want to I DO NOT own NCIS or this song ("What can I Say" by Carrie Underwood)

Oh also this is my 2nd fanfic so go easy on me ! Also this is NOT betaed and I'm writing this a 1:23 AM CT time….so all mistakes are mine, but I'm really tired to don't get picky! Review!

One more thing….ENJOY!

Sara~

_**What Can I Say?**_

"_Once upon a time I would have asked you to stay and I wouldn't have taken no for an answer."  
__**" **__No."  
__**" **__What happened, Jethro?"  
"You made a choice."__**  
"**__I had to do what was right for me. Still do."_

_She blinked back tears as he walked out the door and got into his car._

_**Piercing words, eyes are red  
Watched your taillights in the rain  
Empty heart filled with regret  
I know we were both to blame **_

Jenny watched his tail lights disappear over the horizon before she let the tears fall, she was soaking wet, but it didn't matter, she could have been on fire and she wouldn't have noticed. Her heart was broken, she regretted leaving him….

But it wasn't just her to blame._****_

And i'm not sorry that it's over  
But for the way we let it end  
So I said all I had to say  
In letters that I threw away

She got up and walked to her desk and sat down.

Jenny wasn't upset it was over; it was how she let him go. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write:

_Dear Jethro,_

_I miss you, I love you. I'm sorry for the choice I made I-_

She picked up the letter, crumpled it up and threw it in the trash can over flowing with letters she had attempted to write. She said what she needed to say to him, too bad those letters will never get to him.

_****_

And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long  
It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way  
What can I say? 

She picked up her phone and stared at it. Should she do it? She dialed half of his number, but then closed the phone. "Jethro," she sighed "you're making me crazy."_****_

How did it come to this?  
I think about you all the time  
It's no excuse, but I wish  
That I never made you cry 

He saw the way she looked as he walked out the door, 'how did it come to this?' he thought 'I love her-loved her, she made a choice. Aw hell Jethro you still love her…' the bickering continued in his head.

He looked back on what was said, not just today but in the past, she cried when she told him it was over, just as she did today. Why did he have to make her cry? Why did she make that choice? Did she regret it as much as he did?

He put his head in his hands,

"Jen…I can't get you out of my head…"_****_

I'm not sorry that it's over  
But for the way we let it end  
I couldn't find the words to say

He wasn't sorry they ended it….after all it was breaking one of his rules, but it could have ended better, he wished it did.

He just couldn't find the words to say._****_

And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long  
It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way  
What can I say? What can I say?  
What can I say? What can I say? 

He took out his cell phone and started to dial her number, but then closed the phone, there was no going back, Jen was gone. Even if he called her what could he say?_****_

I hate to think all you had of me  
(I said all I had to say)  
Is a memory I left you, place between  
what was meant to be  
(In letters that I threw away)  
And the mess that it turned into 

Did all Jenny have to rememeber was an awful memory of what was supposed to be? Gibbs hoped not.

_Jenny said all she had to say, but the letters she wrote would never get to him…..__****_

_**And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long  
It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way  
**_

Jenny picked up her phone again and dialed part of his number, but then quickly closed the phone. She put her head in her hands and cried.

Gibbs picked up his phone and dialed her cell phone, but then quickly hung up. He pushed his head into the head rest and closed his eyes and sighed.

_**What can I say? What can I say?  
What can I say?**_

Even if they worked up the guts to call, what could they say?

FIN!

**OK! Fic #2 down for me! **** I hope you enjoyed it! And if you didn't I'm sorry. But either way review!**

**Oh by the way, I'm writing a long one shot its totally McAbby, Jibbs and Tiva! So if you want a preview ask for one in a review! :-P**

**Sara~**


End file.
